


hot

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The datemates cuddle after battle.





	

“You know, you’re really warm.” Lance half-smiled at the other’s words, not moving from where he was flopped on top of Keith and only half-listening.

“Thanks, babe.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, I mean, you’re warm and need to get off me. I’m too hot.”

“You really, really are.”

With a yelp of surprise, Lance suddenly found himself rolling over on the bed, shoved by his datemate until he ended up on his back, Keith on top of him. “What the fuck, Keith?”

The red paladin grinned, laying his head down on Lance’s chest. “I like being on bottom better, but you’re too _hot_.”

For a moment, Lance stared at Keith, trying to process the set of events he wasn’t remotely paying attention to, before letting his head flop back on the bed, one arm coming up to curl around the other. “I really, really am. You said it, not me.”

“You’ve said it like five times this week.”

“…Fair.”


End file.
